Pearls
by Amy BlackBlood
Summary: There were four mermaids and they are blossom, bubbles, buttercup, and bunny. a young man took their pearls and gave it to his sons the Rowdyruff boys. The girls cant marry until they get their pearls back. What will the girls do? (The RowdyRude Boys are in here) (First FanFiction) Dont own PPGZ or RRBZ or rudes and punks! only OC!
1. Chapter 1: charaters

I don't own the PPGZ or RRBZ but own my OC. if there are some errors i'm sorry. Enjoy! v

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: characters<p>

_**Girls**_

Blossom (ten years old)

The oldest was Blossom she was the smart one and loves candy of any sort she also has fire powers (I know it's odd that's what makes her and her sisters special). Leader and smartest. She has beautiful shiny orange hair tied up with a bow and it flow down to her hips and her hair glitters in the sunlight. She has pink eyes. She had an orangey pink mermaid tail and had a necklace around her neck that holds a light pink pearl.

Buttercup (ten years old)

Second was Buttercup her sisters call her BC for short. She loves sports and fighting and has earth powers. Nobody has ever beaten her in a challenge unless it needs to use the brain. Most toughest. She has raven black hair that stick out (natural even in water somehow -.-"). She has lime green eyes. She has a yellow green tail with a lime necklace with light green pearl.

Bubbles (ten years old)

Third was Bubbles she loves fashion and knows all languages and can talk to animals since she took care of animals and learned their language, she also has water powers. She has golden hair that sparkle in water. Nicest of her sisters. She has light blue eyes. She has a turquoise blue tail with a blue necklace and a sky blue pearl.

Bunny (ten years old)

The last sister was Bunny and she loves dancing and fun she has wind powers. She is the craziest of her sisters (don't let her out for your sight). Her hair was light brown that is tied up and stops below her shoulders. She has light purple eyes. She has a light purple tail and a purple necklace that holds a greyish-purple pearl.

Triton/King

He is the father of the four princesses. He lives in the kingdom with his wife the queen and he has a triton (like in all stories). He has white and grey hair (old) and has a greenish-blue tail and a necklace with a pinkish-purple pearl (switched for proof of marriage). Has a pet seahorse named Brown.

Queen/Cleo

She is the queen and a husband the king. She is the mother of the princesses. She has brown hair and a pinkish-purple tail. Has a necklace with a greenish-blue pearl and a pet her husband has (Brown).

Later in the story

Young man (father of the RRBZ)

Thief and has children the boys. He travels the world stealing and tricking people. Wife died giving birth. Has a house in the woods near a cliff and ocean. Leaves boys alone in house and he travels then come back with goods (steal).

**_Boys_**

Brick (ten years old)

Oldest of quadruplets and smartest one of all his brothers and he loves sweets. Steal and trick like his father does and has reddish-orange hair and have blood red eyes. He takes care of his brothers when his dad not home.

Butch (ten years old)

Second quadruplet, strongest of the brothers and love sports. Trick and steal like his father and have pitch black hair with forest green eyes and protects his brothers from anything. Love getting into fights too.

Boomer (ten years old)

Third brother and he is the kindest brother. He only steals and takes care of the youngest. He is shy but can fight he mostly stays out of them. He cries a lot. He has blond winged hair and blue eyes.

Blitz (ten years old)

Last brother and the craziest of them all. Tricks people only and loves to play, dance, and party. Brown hair with Purple eyes. Hate being looked after.

* * *

><p>Ok I think these are all the characters I don't know yet this is my first fanfiction hope u enjoy!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: taken

Hi im new to all of this so it might take some time and im going to be a high schooler in a week! I will try to update ok. Enjoy! v

Chapter 2: Taken

**No one's POV **

One day four little mermaids were on a rock near shore. Their names were Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bunny and they were all ten years old. They were all swimming around and having fun with their sisters, until they saw a young man on a boat that had lots of beautiful jewels. The young man went up to them and said he wants to have a trade with the girls.

"I want those pearls that you have around your necks in exchange for all these jewels that can't be found anywhere around the world" The young man said with an evil grin on his face.

Blossom went up to the man and said "Sorry our parents said we can't ever give anyone our pearls"

"Well, if u don't tell them they won't know" The man said evilly

"Sorry, but we said NO is NO!" BC yelled with an annoyed face

"I'm sorry" Bubbles said softly

Bunny pulled her sisters away but then she saw the man had grabbed her and her sisters.

"Hey let us go!" Bunny yelled

The man sprinkled something on the little mermaids and they fell asleep. He took their pearls and left them on the rock. One of fish saw the girls on the rock and went to call the others. The girls got carried back to the underwater kingdom where their parents the king Triton and Queen was waiting. The four princesses woke up to see their parents with worried and mad faces.

"What happened to you and your pearls" their parents asked

"A man put us to sleep and took them" the girls say to their parents

"You guys know what happens when u loss your pearls don't you" the queen said

"Yep we can't get married because to get married we need to exchange pearls" Blossom said with a sad tone

"So we can't get married!?" Bubbles said with tears flowing down her face

"Not until u find your pearls back" the king said

"Then let's go now and beat that man up and get our pearls" BC and Bunny said

"There is another way and that is approval of the parents" Queen said

"Sorry girls but you are too young to go on the land world" The king said

"B…B…But" girls said

"No buts, you can't go up there till you are 16 years old and that's final" King said in a mad voice

**BC's POV**

Me and my sisters swam back to our room. Our room was huge and it was split into four sections with our colors. Blossom went to her pink side, Bubbles to sky blue, Bunny to a light purple, and I get a lime green. They all were sad but me. I was mad. Then I thought of the most insane idea ever.

"Hey girls what if we sneak out to find the pearls then come back when its morning" I suggested

"What happens if they found out, will u take the blame BC?" Blossom said

"Ok I will take the blame happy?" I said with annoyance

"Yep let's go" they all said

The princesses sneaked out of the castle with a secret passage they found. While they were floating in the ocean we saw four lights. We went towards it to a weird island. The island was dark and since we can't walk, we went towards the shore and stayed in the water. The four lights went toward the us and I saw…

* * *

><p><strong>That all for now I will try to update and get use to this having some confusions with the uploading R&amp;R thanks! v<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Spirits and boys

I wanna thank Blossicklover456, Gwennie13797(my friend), minicynthia, and roxy-chan94 for being my first four reviewers and if I have some errors im sorry. Thanks! I don't own the PPGZ or RRBZ but I do own my own OC and story. Enjoy! ^v^

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Spirits and Boys<p>

No one's POV

The boys went to see what his dad was doing out in the ocean.

Brick's POV

"Hey do u see our dad?" I asked

"Nope" They answered

"Where is he?" Blitz asked

"I saw him get into his boat this morning" Butch pissed off "Why do we have to be here he know where his house is!"

"Well I want to ask him about his adventures." Boomer says happily

"Well u can ask him when he gets back!" Butch annoyed

"Ok stop fighting and Butch we just want to see or dad. He has been gone for a long time and we all miss him." I yelled

"Yeah he came back yesterday at midnight we didn't even see him yet" Blitz said

Blitz's POV

I saw something in the distance and I yelled at my brothers to see. They all turned and we saw our dad carrying a bag of jewels. I notice that he was holding four pearls. The colors where light pink, light green, sky blue, and a greyish-purple. I really liked the greyish-purple. I wonder who they are for if they are for us then I would want the greyish-purple one.

"Hey boys what are you doing out here?" Dad asked

"Dad!" Me and my brothers said

Boomer's POV

Our dad pulled the boat to shore and gave us a big hug. Then I finally notice the pearls in his hand.

"Why are there pearls in your hand? Are those for us?" Blitz said

"Well… yes they are but I was going to give them to you on your birthday." Our father said with a grin.

"But our birthday already pasted do we have to wait till next year?" I said looking depressed.

"Yes" Father said

"What?!" Butch yelled and pissed off

"HAHA… I was just joking. I always fool you Butch." He laughed with his sons except Butch.

"Well…Umm…Whatever" Butch said while covering his face.

I knew that was going to happen. It was so funny he falls for it every time.

Butch's POV

Dammit I can't believe I fell for it again! I'm so stupid! I hate it! Now I'm blushing.

"Look at Butch, not so tough now huh." Brick said laughing

"Shut up!" I yelled. Man I'm so pissed off.

"Ok now let's go inside now it's going to get cold." Father said and we all walked inside.

"Since you found out about my surprise present so here" father said while giving us a pearl.

I got a light green one. Its ok not my type though I would of prefer a darker green not a sissy green one. I looked over at my brothers Blitz got a greyish-purple one, Boomer a sky blue and a pink for Brick.

"HAHA who's laughing at now" I laughed at Brick and he was blushing.

"Be quiet!" Brick yelled

"Oh so scary pinky is going to get me" I said pretending to panic.

"Hey Butch no fighting" Father said fixing Blitz necklace.

"He started first!" I yelled

"Brick you are the oldest you can't tease your younger brother ok" father told Brick.

I went and stick my tongue out at him and he just pouted. My other brothers just looked at us and laughing.

Brick's POV

"Ok these are very valuable ok. u can't find it anywhere and you must keep it safe from anything. Got it?" Our father said with a serious face

"Yep" We said

What did he mean by keeping it safe?

"Hey pops what do u mean keep it safe from anything?" Butch said confused like all of us.

"Ok this is a secret and don't tell anyone what I'm telling u right now ok" Father said seriously. We all nodded

"Ok these pearls are different. Ok where do pearls come from?" he asked

"Clams" We said

"These are from special clams. They are worn by mermaids of the sea but not any mermaid but princesses. That's why the colors look girly. But if anyone found out what you are wearing around your neck people might just take it." He said in a serious tone.

"So mermaids are real" I said amazed

"Yep but they are rare to find" he said

"But how you find one?" Boomer said

"Well there were four little mermaids playing on a rock and they gave them to me and told me to give them to my sons." He lied.

"Really?!" They said

"Yep" he lied

"Are they pretty?" Butch asked

"Yep, so don't let anyone touch it ok"

"Ok" We said together

"I'm going to be traveling again and I will leave tomorrow" Father said sadly

Boomer's POV

"No you can't leave yet you just got back father" I say while sobbing

"I will be back soon ok" Father said with sad eyes

"But can't you stay longer dad" Blitz asked sadly

"Sorry if I don't then I can't have enough money to take care of you." He said

I wish I wasn't that poor. How can we get rich? Wait father said these are from a mermaid and then are rare right. That means if I sell it then we would be rich. I have to keep this from dad.

Blossom's POV

We came up to see where we were. Me and my sister were all looking the same way, a little dark island. I saw four little lights pink, purple, blue, and green. The pink one caught my eye. The pink light came towards me and I started to make out the form. It was a pink fox but somehow different. I looked around to see different animals around my sisters: A bunny for bunny, a dog for buttercup, a bird for bubbles, and a cat for me.

"Hey don't you think these animals are a bit odd" I told my sisters

"Awe they are so cute" Bubbles said petting the bird

"Hey stop it…stop" BC said as she tried to get the dog off her

I thought they are a bit weird I just don't know what. Blossom thought

Bunny's POV

"Hey wait up" I say chasing the rabbit underwater then I stop to think a bit and said "I thought land animals can't breathe under water?"

Everyone stop and looked at her then look at their pets underwater playing

"I knew it, I thought they were a bit odd" Blossom said

"They do glow and you can see through them" Bubble said

"I know may be they are ghosts" I said cheerfully

"I think they are spirits" Blossom said

"Yep we are" ? said

"Who said that?!" The girls said

"Us" ? said

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that's all for now. I know I update it a bit early but I had the idea fresh in my brain and had to write and update. I will keep updating R&amp;R Thanks!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Girls and Animals

**Hi guys im uploading two today because I might not upload tomorrow. I have to buy my P.E. cloths and get my textbooks. If I have some mistakes then in sorry. I do not own the PPGZ or RRBZ. I only own my OC and story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Girls and Animals<p>

**BC's POV**

"Who said that?" We all said

"Us" ? said then we all looked at our animals.

"Hi I'm Woof" Woof said and I just looked at the others

"I'm Chirp" Chirp said shyly while Bubbles looed happy

"I'm Meow" Meow said while Blossom examined her animal

"And I'm Chu" Chu said while bunny was playing with Chu.

**Blossom's POV**

Cool I wonder what they are. I know that land animals can't talk and breathe underwater. Oh I know all of his because of the books and from other fishes. I love the land creatures so much I wish I can go on land myself.

"May I ask what you guys are?" I asked and they all looked at me

"We are elemental spirits" The spirits said

"I'm Fire" Meow said

"I'm Water" Chirp said while flying around

"I'm Earth" Woof barked

"And I'm Wind or Air power" Chu said while running very fast

"Hey we have those powers too." I told them

"Yes we know" The spirits said

"How?" Bunny asked

**Bunny's POV**

"How?" I asked

"Well how should I say it, ummm…well we have seen each other before and we were the ones that chose you guys to take the elemental powers." Meow said

"So we have seen you before but I don't remember that." I say

"Me nether" BC agrees

"Well you guys were young and you guys might have forgotten. We use to play together until you stop coming here." Chirp said sadly

"But now you are here again." Chu said cheerfully

"So that means just a few minutes ago when we introduce ourselves you already knew who we were?" Bubble asked

"Yep" Chirp cheerfully reply

"Why didn't you say something?" BC said angrily

"Well we weren't sure if it's you" Woof said

**Bubble's POV**

Wow I can't believe we have played with them before. I really don't remember. I wonder why they choose us?

"Hey Bubble why are you so quiet?" Chirp asked me

"Oh I was thinking of something" I replied

"What are you thinking about Bubbles?" Bunny asked Worried

"Oh I was just wondering why they picked us and not the other mermaids." I wondered

"Oh we didn't tell you huh? HAHA I forgot" Meow said the girls anime falls

"So god told us…" Meow trying to tell the story

"So you met god?" BC interrupted

"Yes now so god…" Meow continued

"Wait was god old?" Bunny interrupting

"STOP INTERRUPTING OR I WONT TELL YOU THE STORY!" Meow yelled everybody went quiet.

"Thank you, so god told us to give you these powers he said it will help you on your adventures and that's all." Meow said finally calming down

"So was god old?" Bunny asked everybody sweat dropped

"Well we didn't see his face but he was big" Woof answered

"When he said adventure what did he mean, Meow?" I asked

"Well I don't know but aren't you guys going to surface?" Chirp asked

**Blossom's POV**

"Yeah we are but how did you know we didn't tell you?" I asked

"Umm…we have been keeping an eye on you and we even know that your pearls got stolen by a young man." Chu said

"But how?" Bunny asked

"We were the ones that told the guard where you guys are and they carried you back to the palace." Woof explained

"But they said it was a fish who found us." Bubbles said

"We can take over body's." Meow said

"And my last question is to Meow." Bunny said

"What is it?" Meow asked

"Well you know cats eat fish right then why don't you eat us or other fishes." Bunny stated

"Well I don't eat merpeople but I do eat fish." Meow answered

"Do you just catch the fish?" BC asked

"No that would be too much work so I take over a cats body and steal from the humans." Meow explained

"Oh" The girls said

**BC's POV**

"Hey we should get going because we have to be back at the kingdom by morning." I told them and they nodded

"Ok let's go" Blossom said

We all swam to the rock where our pearls got taken. When we got there we heard people yelling. Then I swam behind the rock I saw three boys chasing another boy. I wonder if the three are bullying the other one because he was crying. Then when I got a better view of the boys the little black hair boy caught my eye. He looks tough and strong. Then the three boys cornered the blond one. There was an orange haired boy and a brown haired boy next to the black haired. I went a bit closer and then the black hair boy looked over at my direction and I panicked and jumped back in the water. I hope he didn't see me.

"Hey what were you doing over there?" Blossom asked

"Nothing, just trying to get a closer look at them." I told her

"Ok just be careful ok" Blossom told me

"Yeah whatever" I said looking away

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there is a next chapter hope u enjoy this one please R&amp;R <strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Boomer and Jewels

**Hi I hope u enjoyed my story. I always stay up to 5:30am writing and updating the story. I will keep updating and I don't own the PPGZ or RRBZ. I only own my own OC and the story. Enjoy! **^ v ^

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Boomer and Jewels<p>

**Brick's POV**

I saw Boomer looking away with an evil grin. I wonder what he is up to I better keep an eye on him.

"Ok now I will go to the market place and try to buy some stuff ok. You guys stay here and Brick watch your brothers." Father told me

"Ok" I said

Father walked out of the house and I saw boomer went outside with him. I thought he has something to say to our dad but then I saw him go behind the house. I went to see what he was doing and I saw him dig up something. What I saw was the jewels dad gave us each year_. _What is he doing?

"Hey Brick what are you doing?" Butch said walking to me

"Shhhh" I shushed

"What is it?" Blitz said

"I don't know I followed Boomer to the back of the house and I saw him digging up the jewels our dad gave him in the past." I told them

"What is he doing with them?" Blitz asked while I shrugged

"HEY BOOMER WHATCHA DOING?!" Butch yelled

"AHHHH" Boomer screamed then calming himself

"Why did he have to do that!" I whispered thinking out loud

"N…N…Nothing" He said trembling

Wait don't tell me he is going to sell them for money

**Blitz's POV**

Wow he still has the jewels dad gave us for a birthday presents each year. I lost or misplaced all of my jewels but I know I won't lose this one… I hope.

"Hey are you going to sell the pearl dad gave us and all the other jewels for money?" Brick asked

"How do you know?" I asked. How did he come up with that idea?

"That's easy because why would he be gathering up all his jewels then?" Brick asked me

"You know you are really stupid" Butch told me

"No I'm not, I'm just…just…slow that's all" I told them

"Well we can't fight about useless things right now" Brick said

"We have to stop Boomer!" Brick yelled

"No you can't stop me. Don't you want dad to be here with us every day?" Boomer said "I don't want our dad to go travel just to get us money, I want him to stay with us and be happy not worrying about money." He cried at the last part.

I kind of understand him. I want our dad to be at home with us and play with us. We would be a happy family at the dinner table and talk about the fun things we did but…

"…we can't because our dad likes traveling and money can't buy love!" Brick shouted and we all paused.

"It's true even if we have all the money our dad might change. He might be greedier and he might sell us to other places." I said crying

"How would you know that?" Boomer cried

"It happened to our neighbor he got rich one day and he sold his son to some place." Butch said

**Boomer's POV**

Why are they stopping me I know they all want dad to stay and I know dad wont do this to us, he loves us. I have to get my jewels and leave but how? Hmm ah maybe if I go through the secret route to the beach then they will give up finding me and I will just go to the market. Maybe if I distract them then I can make it to the route.

"Ummm…" trying to think of a distraction.

"AHHH there is a flying snake coming this way!" I yelled trying to be frightened

"Seriously that won't work" Brick and Blitz said

"Where I'm going to beat it…up!" Butch said then blushed "Man I fell for it!"

"….(Face palm)… " Everybody

When everybody was distracted I ran to the route that leads to the beach.

**Butch's POV**

"Man I fell for it again" I said blushing then I saw Boomer running to the secret route to the beach.

"Hey where are you going?!" I yelled getting my brothers attention.

"Man they found out!" I heard Boomer said

We were running trying to catch Boomer. After a while we cornered him and he was crying. He is such a baby why can't he be a bit more like us? Even Blitz don't cry like that.

"Put the bag of jewels down" I said

"NO!" he said

Then I saw a… thing in the water. I think it's a fish with a green tail. It was strange but I think I'm imagining it.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now I will try to update everyday till my summer break is over ok. R&amp;R <strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Mermaids

**Hey I hope you guys like my story and keep reading I will try to update everyday till July 23. Tomorrow I have to go to the school again to get IPads and Friday to do something. If I have some errors I'm sorry. I do not own the PPGZ or RRBZ but I only own my OC and story. Enjoy! ^v^ **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Mermaids<p>

**Blossom's POV**

When we got closer to the rock then we heard people screaming. I saw BC swam behind the rock so we followed her. When I got a closer look of who was yelling my eyes saw a pitched black haired little boy. The boy in red caught my eyes because he was holding a book. I went a little closer but still behind the rock. It looks like the three boys are trying to capture the blond one and they did. The blond boy was cornered and then the red haired boy looked over this way I went back underwater hoping that I didn't get seen. Then I went to Buttercup and it looks like it happened to her.

"Hey what were you doing over there?" I asked

"Nothing, just trying to get a closer look at them." BC told me

"Ok just be careful ok" I told BC

"Yeah whatever" BC said pouting

"Ok girls just don't let them see you ok?" I shouted to the others

"Umm I think the blond one saw me" Bubbles confessed

"Yeah me too, the brown haired boy might have saw me" Bunny said

"Ok so we all think we might be seen right" They all looked confused for a moment then nodded.

**Brick's POV**

I followed butch that is chasing Boomer down the secret route to the beach. We haven't played here for a long time. We chased after Boomer till we cornered him.

"Put the bags of jewels down" Butch said

"NO!" Boomer refused and it surprised me. Boomer never says no to us when we tell him to do something. I guess he has grown a lot since the last time dad came home.

I heard Butch stop and looked at him. He was looking at the sea so I looked where he was looking and nothing was there. What is he looking at? Then I saw a girl in the water but then disappeared. She was pretty and had orange hair like me but bit lighter and pink highlights.

"Hey did you see a blond girl in the water?" Boomer asked

"Nope but I did saw an orange hair girl in the water" I said

"I didn't see any girl but a green tail" Butch answered

"I saw a purple tail" Blitz said

Wait did we see mermaids?

**Blitz's POV**

Wait it's the mermaids I want to see them. Maybe they are checking if we got the pearls. I hold up the pearl in my hand and started waving it around yelling "We got the pearls!"

"What is he doing?" Butch whispered to Brick and Boomer

"I'm trying to get the mermaids closer to shore so we can meet them" I said

"…..(face palm)…." My brothers watched

"I don't think they would like to come out to see you" Butch said laughing

"How do you know" I said angrily. They might want to see their pearls in perfect hands.

**Bubble's POV**

I saw the brown hair guy waving something around. Then I saw it, it was our pearls. I have to tell the girls.

"Hey girls I think those boys have our pearls I saw bunny's pearl" I told the girls

The girls look at the boys trying to find their pearls. I found mine it was with the blond boy.

"I found mine the blond boy has mine" I told them

"The red boy got mine" she said coming back down

"The black hair got mine and we all know that the brown hair got Bunny's" BC said

**Blossom's POV**

"I don't think we should go up there it might be a trick." I said and they nodded

"What should we do Bloss?" BC said

"We should see what they are doing?" I said

"But how?" Bubbles asked

"I know we should we should jump and show off our skills and they will come to us and we would just take it back and go back to the kingdom" Bunny said

"Seriously I bet you just want to show yourself off that's all." BC smirking

"Maybe but we also get the pearls 'if' the plan works" Bunny said

"Whoa, you said if he plan works so you don't know if it will" BC said

"Yeah a 50/50 chance" Bunny said happily

"No I'm not doing it" BC yelled

"Well do you have any other ideas, BC?" Blossom said

"Ummm…No… fine" BC said pissed off

"Ok on three…one…two…three!" Blossom said then they all jump up in the air revealing their shiny tail.

**Brick's POV**

When Blitz stopped waving his pearl the mermaids jumped up. WHOA! They were beautiful mostly the pink one for me. We ran to the water to see if they were still there. The pink mermaid came up to me and I was blushing. I can tell because my face was hot. She came up to me and kissed me in the cheek. I look to see my brother with the same face as I was. The mermaid swam back to the water and her face was red. Then she showed they took their pearls back from us.

"Hey boys what are you doing out here?" Father said snapping out and back to reality.

"Oh just looking at…at…" Boomer said thinking

"…the ocean!" Butch yelled out

"Y-Yeah" We said

"Oh really?" father eying us and suspecting us then his eyes grew wide

"Where are the pearls I gave you?!" father ask while yelling at the same time.

**Blitz's POV**

Oh no the purple mermaid took it back. What should we do?

"Ummm…" We all said thinking of something. Then I saw the mermaids eyeing us not to tell.

"W-We put it in a secret place" I lied while father eyeing me

"Ok where is this secret place?" he suspiciously asking us

"Ummm…" I can't think of anything then Brick said "It's a secret, why do you think we called it a secret place?"

"Ok fine just don't lose it" dad said smiling

When he left we fall to our knees. Wow that was scary. Then the mermaids came up to us and they apologies to us.

"Um… We are sorry to cause you all this trouble" They said bowing to us.

"Its fine but why did you take the pearls are they yours?" Brick asked

"Duh are you guys that stupid" The green one said

"What are you guys doing here?" Butch asked

"We are…"

**Young man's POV**

I went and sneaked behind the rock watching as my sons are talking to the mermaids.

"Yes everything is going as planed" He said evilly

"Those mermaids are going to be mine" He said laughing

* * *

><p><strong>That's all I will keep updating and hope you Enjoy! R&amp;R Thanks!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Playing with Mermaids

**Hi guys sorry for slow update I had to go to the high school to get my PE cloths and ID card. I'm a bit scared for high school but I bet it would be fun. Sorry if there are errors in my story. Oh I forgot to introduce the spirits that help them on their missions, here:**

Meow

Blossom's spirit and loves sweets and a cat

Chirp

Bubble's spirit and loves fashion and cloths and a bird

Woof

BC's spirit, loves to run and a dog

Chu

Bunny's spirit and is a bunny and loves to party

**I don't own the PPGZ or RRBZ only own my OC. Enjoy! ^v^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Playing with Mermaids<p>

**Butch's POV**

"Why did you take the pearls are they yours?" My brother Brick asked

"Duh are you guys that stupid" The green one said

The green one look cute when she is pissed it makes me want to tease her more. I wonder what they are doing here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them

"We are here to retrieve or find our pearls back" The purple one said

"And we found them so now we can take back these pearls and go." Pink one said

**Blitz's POV**

"What are you doing here?" Butch asked them I kept my eyes on the purple mermaid. She is so cute better than the girls in the town. I wonder what her name is I bet it's as cute as her.

"We are here to retrieve or find our pearls back" The purple one said

"And we found them so now we can take back these pearls and go." Pink one said

Awe and I wanted to be with them more mostly the purple one. I didn't even ask their names yet. Wait dad said to keep them safe even though I lost all of the jewels dad gave us for our birthdays I have to keep this one save since it was from a cute mermaid.

"Do you have to go?" I asked sadly

"Sorry but our dad will get mad at us if we don't go back" Sky blue one said

"But can you give us your names?" I said

"Yep I'm Blossom" The pink one said

"I'm B-Bubbles" The blue one said shyly

"Yo I'm Buttercup call me BC" The green one said while Butch was eyeing her up and down

"And I'm Bunny" The purple one said and I smiled at her

**Brick's POV**

Wow Blossom is so cute well I heard mermaids are the most beautiful maidens of the sea.

"Nice to meet you we are the RowdyRuff Boys." I said

"I'm Brick and these are my brothers Boomer, Butch, and Blitz." I said while pointing at Boomer, Butch, and Blitz.

"Hi" –Boomer

"Yo"-Butch

"Nice to meet you"-Blitz

Then I felt a tingly feeling at my feet. I looked down to see a cat but it was different than the ones I've seen. I looked at my brothers to see that they had different animals on them: Boomer a bird flying around him, Butch a dog playing with him, and a bunny chasing Blitz around.

I bent down to pet the cat then after the cat went to Blossom. I went and grabbed it before the cat think Blossom is food (Girl + FISH = Mermaid XD).

"Hey let go!" The cat said and I froze and my brothers stare with their mouths open.

"HAHA look at their faces they are funny" The dog said

**Blossom's POV**

"HAHA look at their faces they are funny" Woof said

The boys froze and had on weird faces it was funny. Me and my sisters eye each other and we nodded. We went up to the boys and drew on their face. Then when we finished we punched them and they snapped out of it. We pretend that we didn't see the decoration on their faces and holding in our laugh.

"So…how hehe is hehe your day hehe?" Bubbles asked trying to not laugh

"Are you ok?" Boomer asked Bubble who is holding it in

"We are o…k…HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA!" The girls laughed

The boys looked at us then looked at each other with shocked faces.

"What the heck happened to our faces?!" Brick said rubbing the maker off

"HEHEHE" We girls laughed softly

"I can guess who did it" the boys looking at the girls

"Umm… haha I wonder who did it" The girls were prepared to jump in the ocean

"I wonder" The boys got closer but the girls jumped in

"Try to catch us" The girls said playfully

"Ok" The boys took of their shirt off and jumped in and chased the girls around.

**Blitz's POV**

Wow Bunny's hair flows in the water and twinkles but not as much as Bubbles. Then I swam back up because I needed air. Bunny came up with me and she said she wanted me to stay down there longer but I told her I can't breathe underwater. Then I saw my brothers came up for air and the mermaids they were sad that we always had to go up for air. Then Bunny jumped up and said she got an idea.

"What is it?" I asked

"Hey girls do you think I can use my wind powers to give them an air bubble?" Bunny asked we boys were confused

"Wait mermaids can use powers?" Boomer said

"Yep" The girls said

"I bet they all have water powers" Butch said bored

**Boomer's POV**

Wow I never knew they can use powers. I wonder what kind it might be what Butch said water powers.

"Hey what powers do you guys have and do the other mermaids have powers?" I asked them.

"Well we are the only ones with powers and the spirits gave us the powers when we were little. Oh I almost forgot we are princesses of the sea" Blossom explained

"Wait you are princesses?!" we asked

"Yep" The girls answered

"Oh I almost forgot, my powers are water" Bubbles said cheerfully

"Let me guess like what Butch said their all water powered" Brick said getting out of the water then Blossom had a fire ball ready in her hands and shot it at bricks butt.

"AHHHHH" Brick said and ran in the water and when he got up you can see a hole and see his red boxers.

"HAHAHA" We laughed

"Blossom what you did that for?!" Brick yelled

"You said we all have water power so I wanted to show my powers to you and prove you wrong" Blossom said pouting

"Well Butch it too" then we looked over at Butch and he had a very big bump on his head and we had no idea how it got there.

"What happened to you?" Brick asked rubbing his burned butt

**Butch's POV**

"What happened to you?" Brick asked while rubbing his butt

"Something" I said rubbing my head on the shore

_-Flashback-_

"I knew I was right" I said softly so no one can hear while watching bubbles show her powers

"What did you say?" BC came to me

"I know you guys all have water power" I said smirking

"Oh yeah" she said then rocks floated behind her

"Umm…oh no" I swam to the shore and a big rock hit my head

"Ow, why did you do that?!" I yelled at her and it was a bad idea and I got hit by two more big rocks.

-_End of Flashback-_

"I wonder what happened." BC said with an innocent smile

"What did you do BC and I know that innocent smile anywhere" Bunny said

"Nothing" BC said looking away

"Oh no we played too long we have to go, oh keep the pearls safe for us for now ok? Bye" Blossom said and left with the girls

**Brick's POV**

"Bye" me and my brothers said and went home with the pearls around our necks.

AT HOME

"Were home" we yelled and saw our father

"Welcome back" Father answered

Me and my brothers looked at each other than at father.

"I thought you left after talking to us at the beach" We said

"Awe you don't want me to be here one more day?" Father said sadly

"No we want you to stay" Boomer said happily

"Good, oh can I see your pearls?" Father asked

"Umm…Why do you want to see it…" I asked

"Oh so you guys won't let your dad see it just to see your pearls. It's just to make sure you didn't lose it" father said and we…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that's all. If you want me to continue the story then help me get 25 reviews. Thanks! R&amp;R<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Evil Plans

**Hey guys I know it didn't make it to 25 reviews but since its going to be in high school tomorrow so I will update this short chapter for you. Sorry for errors or misspelling. I don't own the PPGZ or RRBZ. Enjoy! ^v^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Evil Plan<p>

**Blitz's POV**

Wait dad want to see our pearls why? It doesn't seem right and I know my brothers think that too.

"Oh so you guys won't let your dad see it just to see your pearls. It's just to make sure you didn't lose it" father said and we just stood there holding our pearls.

"Ummm…" I said trying to think of some excuse

"…We better go eat dinner the foods going to get cold and we don't want that" Brick hurry said

Our father gave us a strange look then agreed. We walk to the dinner table and started chowing down the food. When we were done we went upstairs so our dad doesn't have to be suspicious of us and ask all those weird questions.

**Boys' Father POV (sorry haven't thought of a name yet)**

I need a plan to get the pearls back and get those mermaids to lead me to the king (Well if you were wondering he was not sure if the mermaids were princesses so he needed the boys to find out by tricking them)

"Oh so you guys won't let your dad see it just to see your pearls. It's just to make sure you didn't lose it" I said and they stood there holding their pearls.

"Umm…" "We better go eat dinner the foods going to get cold and we don't want that" The boys said

I agreed with them and went to eat dinner. I will just have to wait after dinner to ask them again.

_AFTER DINNER_

When I went to put the dishes away then when I turn around the boy was already upstairs playing. I have to get those pearls back.

**Boys' POV**

"Man, I think dad wants to take the pearls back from us" Butch said

"I don't think dad would do that, right guys?" Boomer questioned. We pause and look at each other

"Well we promised to the girls we would protect it when they come back" Brick said and we nodded

_*Thinking*_

I hope Blossom come back to see me. I don't know why my heart hurts when I see her leave. I will protect this pearl till she comes back. - Brick

Man I want to see her for some reason. I would guard this pearl not for her but for…for…for me yeah...maybe for her to but just a little ( / ) - Butch

I want to see Bubbles she was the most beautiful girl in my life. I will protect her pearl and lucky I didn't sell her pearl away. I know I love her but I don't know if humans can marry mermaids. :'( - Boomer

Yay I can't wait to see Bunny again and play with her. Maybe we can ask the evil witch to change her to a human like in the story "The Little Mermaid" - Blitz :D

_*Thinking*_

"We can't let anyone touch our necklaces'…" We said together "Not even father"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was short I have to prepare for school. please review more and please wait for ch 9. me and my friend are having a challenge please tell your friends to read my story. Thanks! R&amp;R<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Please Read

**AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ**

**hi im sorry I haven't updated any im trying to get use to high school and the first day (July 23) was ok and the second day I lost my schedule to my classes in first period PE LOL (clumsy). oh and I forgot o do my homework on the second day but finished it behind the teacher and got full credit (8 words only while others a paragraph) and today I forgot my HW at home and he gave me 3/4 credit. I hate writing essays on topics I don't like. So I will update maybe later on this week please keep reading and review. Wish me luck in high school. R&R - ****_Vicki _**


	10. Chapter 10: RowdyRude Boys?

**Sorry if its late as you know I had some troubles in school and I have to wake up at 5:20am just to go to school :(. To tired and I have homework. I will try to update more often. Please review more I like your comments and it gives me strength. Enjoy!**

**I don't own the PPGZ or RRBZ only my own OCs. if I have errors then I'm sorry. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: RowdyRude Boys?<p>

**Blossom's POV**

When we got back home with our spirits we found more guards than normal. I bet they found out that we were gone. We have to find a way in without someone finding out.

"Man it's going to be tough getting in" Bunny said

"Yep and if we get in trouble BC would take the blame" Blossom reminded

"Yeah and we're not going to get caught." BC said

"Don't jinx yourself" Bubbles said

"So Bloss, how do we get in?" BC questioned

"I'm thinking so be quite" Blossom in a thinking position

"We can help you" A red cap boy yelled as he swam up to Blossom

"Yeah but we need something in return" Green boy said looking at BC

"And it's…" The blue one said

"You!" The purple one finished

**Bunny's POV**

When Blossom was thinking we heard some voices behind us and we all turned around. We saw the RowdyRude boys Rage(red), Rave(Blue), Raze(green), and Rade(Purple). What are they doing here? I thought they left don't tell me they came back?!

"What the hell are you doing back?!" BC yelled

"SHHHHH!" We all shushed at BC

"We will get found out if u don't be quite" Blossom said softly

"So what do you say Yes or No?" Rage asked while smirking

"Give us a minute" Blossom said

"Ok" Rave calmly

Me and my sisters went and huddled up.

"I don't trust them" BC straight out and said

"But we need to get inside somehow" Bubbles said

**BC's POV**

I don't trust them nor do I want to be with them. I kinda like someone already and I'm not going to tell my sisters because I know they are going to make a fuss about it.

"I disagree with the plan" I said

"I agree and who is with me?" Blossom said and Bunny and Bubbles both raised their hands.

"What?!" I said in shock "Why, you guys, we would have to be with them and I lik- I mean I don't want that jerk"

"But if we get in trouble we might not be able to go see the boys again and get our pearls till 16 yr. old (They can go to the surface to learn about the humans at that age)" Blossom said trying to get out of trouble.

"Fine" I pouted

We turned and faced them to ask them to help us and accept the offer. I'm so mad right now!

"Ok we accept your offer" we said together

**Rage's POV**

The girls were huddled in a group discussing about trusting us. We are the worst boys in the kingdom. We always played tricks and we stole things from other people, we even bullied other kid to do things. But the only things we want is the kingdom, we want to rule the kingdom with lots of pretty ladies doing our stuff even the princesses they would be our personal servants.

"Do you think they will agree?" Rave whispered to us

"I don't think they would be that dumb but they will need our help or they will get in trouble" I smirked

"I can wait till they will serve us and the kingdom will be ours" Rade smirks very evilly.

"Well if they found out they will dump us before we get the kingdom and we need no interferences." I said

"I will exterminate all of my enemies and people who will block my way" Raze said confidently.

Then the girls turned around but BC doesn't look to happy about it. "Ok we accept your offer" The princesses said together

"Good" We evilly smirks at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if its too short I will try to make it longer next time. Please review it makes me happy. Thanks! R&amp;R!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Rewards?

**Hey guys sorry if it takes too long to update. Its really hard to get the HW done and the Chapters. I will try my best. The next review might not be till next Friday or so. sorry it might take long. If I have any errors then im sorry. I also updated my profile please check it out. I don't own the PPGZ or RRBZ only my own OC. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Rewards?<p>

**Rade's POV**

The girls agreed to our deal. Our plan is getting to work and me and my brothers smirked. Since we are thieves we know a lot of secret passages to the kingdom and to other places.

"Well lets go guys "Blossom said "Lead the way Rage"

"Ok now let's go" Rage said. We did some twist and turns and we lead them to the front of the gates.

"What the hell is this some kinda trick?!" I heard Buttercup scream at me.

"No you said you needed a way in but you never said we have to sneak you in" I said with a big smirk

"Wha…" The princesses said but we knocked them out before they can finish. We walked pass a poster that says "Missing Princesses –picture of the girls- Who ever finds them gets anything they want or to 'MARRY THE PRINCESSE'"

**Raze's POV**

When we walk pass the poster we smirked and glanced at each other.

"Lucky we ripped all the other posters before anyone can see them or else we would have a big competition." Rade said

"That's why we have a smart leader" Rave said looking at Rage and Rage smirked

I was thinking of all the things I would do to Buttercup when I be king and she my wife/servant. I'm going to make her pay for all the competitions I loss with her.

**Rage's POV**

When we got to the big gate we rang the bell and a guard came out. "What do you wan-…please come in" The guard motioned us in the castle. We smirked and walked in. He lead us to a big room it has a sofa, a table and a 7 inch flat screen TV (yes its waterproof). We sat down with the princesses next to us.

"Ok stages 1 and 2: Find and capture are done now we need to get them to marry us and we get the castle" I said

"Yes we are almost there" Raze smirked

"Awe my hea-"Buttercup woke up but then quickly Raze knocked her out again.

"You didn't see anything" Raze said to us and we gave him the WTF look

"Seriously?!" I said looking at him and he just shrugged

The guards came back with the king and queen looking worried and relived. "Oh my, my daughters what happened to you." Queen Cleo said going towards them still unconscious.

"Oh young boys may I ask how did you find them?" the king asked

"Well…" Rade started

"We were swimming around and playing and we saw the girls in a cave. We went to them to see if they were ok and…" Raze continued

"We tried to find help but there was no one to ask but then…" Rave continued from Raze

"We found out that they were the princesses and we took them here then saw the poster outside." I finished the lie

"Oh my we need to get them back to their rooms" Queen Cleo said to the maids and they carried the princesses out. We followed but we got stopped by the king.

**Rave's POV**

"I forgot to ask you what you want?" King said to us and we looked at Rage

"We don't know yet we would think about it but can we stay by the princesses' side till they wake up I can't sleep till I find out that they are ok?" Rage lied

"Such fine young boys even looking out for the princesses" Q. Cleo smile at us

"Ok I grant you permission to go to their rooms" King Triton said and we swam to their rooms.

When we got to their original rooms all their stuff wasn't there. Rage went and asked one of the four maids about their rooms. "Oh theirs rooms changed after they went missing." She said. Rage asked the maids if they can show them where it is and we followed them. The maid with blue eyes stopped at a light blue door and opened it. Bubbles is on the bed and I went to her while the maid shut the doors.

"awe what happened" she said but when she saw me she backed away and fell off the bed.

"Owe" She said rubbing her butt

"You ok, need help" I said looking at her innocently

"Why are you being so nice to me and where are we?" She said looking around

"In your new room" I said to her and she looked confused. I explained to her what happened to her room.

**Rade's POV**

A maid wearing purple lead me to a lavender color room. Inside I saw Bunny sleeping I went up to her and she shot up and scared me. She looked around and then looked at me. We stared at each other for about 5mins before she asked "Where are we?" I told her the story and that they changed rooms

**Raze's POV**

A sexy maid led me to Buttercup's room and I went in and poke her face. The third time I poked her she shot her eyes open and bit my finger. I let out a yelp before she released. "Where am I tell me you jerk?!" She yelled. Moments later I got her to calm down somehow and told her what happened.

**Rage's POV**

A maid with golden eyes led me to a hot pink door. She opened it for me to see Blossom inside. I walked in and sat on her bed next to her and waited for her to wake up. After a minute of two she started to open her eyes and when she saw me she jumped off the bed and asked where she was. I told her everything and detail  
>"So we changed rooms?" She asked me<p>

"Yep" I nodded

"And why are you being so nice to me right now" she asked suspiciously

"I can't be nice?" I smirked

"Well now that you know we are fine you can leave" She said trying to push me out the door. I spun her around and we landed on the bed. She struggled to get away but can.

"Get off me!" She demanded

"No, remember the deal we made?" I said and she looked shocked

"That didn't count you tricked us" She said

"A deal is a deal now you are mine" I said kissing her cheek and she tensed up

"S-Stop g-get away from me" She yelled. Good these walls are sound proof.

"No a deal is a deal and we even got you out of trouble for going somewhere forbidden" I said

"W-What do you mean?" she ask pretending to play dumb

"You know what I mean… the surface" I said and she got me off

"D-Don't be r-ridicules w-why would we go to the surface for?" She asked shaking. It was fun to watch.

"I heard you guys lost your pearls so I bet you went looking for it" I said she didn't say anything.

"If you listen to me then I won't tell the king and queen" I said then left the room. I saw my brothers at the living room waiting for me and we told the king we need more time to think about the rewards. He nodded and we went home

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now. please review more I want to read you reviews and if you want me to read one of your books please put it on the reviews and I will check it out and if you have ideas I will be happy to read it. Thanks for reading! R&amp;R!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: RAGE MODE

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and if you want to ask me about the story or anything just post it down and I will try to answer them. oh I will be answering them in the reviews ok. Today there was a luwow(don't know how to spell its like Hawaiian day thing and starts at 4 or 5-10pm. I didn't go because I wanna keep writing for my fans. oh since I can bring my laptop to school I wrote some of it there. :P**

**I don't own the PPGZ, RRBZ or rowdyrude boys z. only own my OC. If there are mistakes than im sorry. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: RAGE MODE!<p>

**Bunny's POV**

Rade walked out the room and I fell to the floor. He I planning something I can feel it and it's not going to be good. Five minutes later a maid came in and I asked her if the boys are gone. She said yes and I walked out of the room to find my sisters. I found a blue room next to mine so I went and checked it out.

**Bubble's POV**

Rave was gone and I was too scared to walk outside so I stayed at my new room. I was trying to get use to the big place till I heard a knock. I tensed up before answering. I was Bunny and I was relieved to see her. I ran up to her and we hugged not saying anything for 3 minutes.

"Do you want to look for the others?" Bunny asked me and I agreed and walked out. Then our stomach growled and we went to the kitchen.

**BC's POV**

After Raze left I sneaked out and found out about the rewards the boys are going to get because they "Saved" us. When they left I went to find my sisters. I don't know where their rooms are but when I was going into the living room I saw a hot pink door it might have been Blossom's. I went back to see if Blossom was there but the room was empty. I saw Blossom's things in there but she wasn't. Then I thought how about the kitchen, so I went there to check.

**Blossom's POV **

Before Rage left I heard a sound but before I can scream he said that if I don't listen to him he will tell our parents about us going to the surface, I immediately when quite. After he left my stomach growled and I went to the kitchen and started eating. After a while I heard someone behind me so I turned around and saw Buttercup. I swam to her tackling her to the ground and hugging her. A little later Bubbles and Bunny came in. Wow they are saving me the trouble of finding them.

"Hey guys are you ok?" I asked them

**Bubble's POV**

"Hey guys are you ok?" Blossom asked. She seems like a mother, she is always caring and looking out for us.

"Oh guys I wanna tell you something I heard while I was going to the living room." BC said out of the blue

"What is it Buttercup?" Bunny said excitedly

"Well… it's about the RowdyRude boys…they are going to get rewarded for bringing us home" Buttercup said sadly. I felt all the colors on my face drown. They tricked us just to get rewards from our dad.

"What did they ask for?" Blossom asked Buttercup

"They haven't asked for anything yet. They say they need more time to think about I, but I doubt that." Buttercup said

"So what are we going to do about it?" I said. We all looked at each other don't know what to do.

"How about we tell our dad that we swam back home before we were knocked out by the RowdyRude boys and that they just want the rewards." Bunny said cheerfully or trying to cheer us up.

**Buttercup's POV**

Bunny said we can just tell our father about but I don't like tattle telling. I know  
>Bunny was just trying to make us feel better.<p>

"Sorry Bunny but we can't do that, they somehow know that we went to the surface and they can't use that as a counter and it's too risky." Blossom said

"So they know about us going to the surface?!" I almost screamed

"SHHH… yes they do and don't be too loud" Blossom trying to calm me down. Now we have a bad advantage, I knew we can't trust them I told my sisters and they don't listen.

"Wait, something is missing but what?" Blossom looking around

"Um…our pearls…our food cause I'm hungry…and…" I thought around a bit

"Ah I know our spirits they aren't here" Bubbles said

**Bunny's POV**

Now that Bubbles has mentioned it I haven't seen them. Did they get lost on the way? I saw them follow us. I wonder where they are.

"You're right where are they?" BC asked

"They might have gone back to their home" Bubbles said

"Well, we know two things the boys want; first is us and second is the rewards." Blossom said "But what do they want, we know they don't like us so it might be the rewards."

"We should tell dad about their plan" Bubbles said and my sisters agreed and started walking. "You coming?" BC yelled "Y-Yeah" I replied and ran to them

Why do I have a feeling that they are planning something big? I don't think they just want a reward. I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen.

**Meow's POV**

We followed the girls half way till we thought we should follow the human boys just to make sure they don't do anything or come up with anything. When we went back the boys weren't there anymore it took us half an hour just to find where they live. When we got there we heard a man's voice and we went inside to check it out. When we got inside we were in the boys room (not in spirit form they look like normal pets but in their color like cat is pink, you get the idea). The four boys walked in and stared at us with wide dinner plate eyes.

"Hello is anybody home" Chu said while playfully knocking on their heads

"W-Wha-What!" The boys shocked asked "What are you doing here"

"Well we know the girls trusted you boys with the pearls but we don't trust you?" I said to them they gave us a confused face while their brain is trying to process everything that happened and said.

"So you think we can't take care of the pearls right that's why you are keeping an eye on us" Brick said starting to understand

"Yep" Chirp chirped

"Ok first we can take care of the pearls and second who let you in." Brick asked

"Well you guys are ten how are you going to take care of the pearl and do you know the pearls worth more than you can pay. Those pearls depend if the girls get married and-"I yelled and Woof stopped me and told me I said too much

"She means that's why they are so important" Chirp said. Oh no we told them too much.

"What do you mean get married?" Blitz asking them.

**Chirp's POV**

"I guess we don't have any chose but to tell them it because a certain someone told them" Woof eyed Meow.

"Ok I said too much I'm sorry, happy now?" Meow irritated

"No it won't change that fact they know!" Woof said then Meow and Woof are fighting.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Chu yelled. The boys stood there shocked that a bunny even yells. They thought bunnies are quiet and peaceful and calm but I guess Chu reached her limit and it's not good.

"OK THE SHORT STORY MER-PEOPLE EXCHANGE PEARLS TO GET MARRIED OR THE PARENTS BLESSING!" Chu yelled panting hard from yelling.

"…Ok so they need the pearls to marry people they like" Boomer said

"Yes" I answered

"But one more question" Butch said

"WHAT ONE MORE QUESTION! NO I BET YOU HAVE LOTS OF QUESTIONS. YEAH I BET YOU ARE WONDERING WHY IM YELLING WELL I DON'T WANT TO ANSWER ANY OF YOUR DUMB QUESTION OK SO JUST PROTECT THE PEARLS OR I WILL RIP YOU TO STREDS AND EAT YOU!" Chu yelled irrigated. The boys are hiding in the covers shaking.

"But I thought bunnies are herbivores" Boomer said

"YES BUT THIS BUNNY IS NOT SCARED TO TRY!" Chu evilly laughed while he boys are scared. Then Woof and Meow pulled Chu away to calm her down.

Back to the boys. "Sorry she just hit RAGE MODE and almost nobody can stop her. So like she said just protect the pearls and don't let anybody take or touch it. OR ELSE. You don't want to know, ok?" I said trying to warn them in a nice way. The boys nodded and we flew back to the girls.

**Butch's POV**

After the spirits left we sighed and when we heard our father coming up we plopped on the bed pretending to sleep. "What was that noise I heard up here?" He said. Then he came and checked on us then left. I'm glad he left since he wants our pearls and it's been a long day, who knew bunnies are not as calm and peaceful as they seem or it might just be that purple bunny. I hope I'm tired and I felt myself drift into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all wait for chapter 13 and I will be typing it at school to when I have the time ok. please keep reviewing and reading. oh and check out my profile ok. Thanks! R&amp;R!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13:What, Marry the Princesses!

**Hi guys I'm back it's been a long day and I'm so tired. I'm open for ideas and I will answer ****_any_**** Questions you have and please give me tips since I am still new here. I will try to update as fast as I can ok. More Faves and Follows please. Oh and I have a poll up please vote! The poll might determine if I should continue the story so hurry up after this and vote! Enjoy!**

**GuestCookies- I want a Cookie and Thanks for the idea but I will do that later on in the story almost to the end if I remember.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PPGZ or RRBZ I only own my OC.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: What, Marry The Princesses?!<p>

**Chirp's POV**

It's been a week since we got back to the girls. The girls were thinking of a plan to go back to the surface. They told us about the RowdyRude boys and how they lied. Every two days we go and check on the boys without the princesses knowing.

"…So we need to somehow get out of here without anybody knowing that we left." Blossom said trying to come up with a plan.

'Knock Knock' "Who is it?" Bubbles called. "Your fiancée are here Princess" The guard answered. The girls have shocked faces. Bunny was the first to snap out of it. "Umm… may I ask who our fiancés are" Bunny asked. "Oh they are the boys that brought you back to the kingdom." He said and Buttercup was about to explode.

**Blossom's POV**

Fiancée…but how we never agreed to it? I went to the window to get some air and once I reached there a piece of paper floated to me. I grabbed it and it said "Missing Princesses –picture of us- Who ever finds them gets anything they want or to 'MARRY THE PRINCESS'". When I finished reading it I swam over to my sisters and told them about their plan.

"WHAT WHOEVER FINDS THE PRINCESSES GET A REWARD OR MARRY A PRINCESS!" BC yelled while punching the wall.

"T-That's *Hic* not *Hic* fair I already like *Hic* Boomer" Bubbles trying to talk but failed and cried in Bunny's arms.

"It's ok gir-" I said but the loud 'Boom' that blasted the door open interrupted me.

**Bubble's POV**

"It's ok gir-" Blossom said but a loud 'Boom' blasted the door open and interrupted her. I jumped a bit when the door opened.

When the dust cleared it revealed the RowdyRude Boys. "What are you doing here and don't you know how to knock!" Buttercup yelled but they just smirked.

"Well we are sorry your_ highnesses_ for our rudeness" Rage mocking us. Rave and Rade walked towards me and Bunny. I was shaking on what they were going to do. I saw Rave reached his hand out for me and I quickly shut my eye and prepared what's about to happen. Nothing, I opened my eyes to see Blossom and Buttercup Blocked their way.

"Get out of the way!" Rave glared at Buttercup but she just glared back and said 'No'

"What did you say?!" Rade raised his hand about to slap Buttercup but was stopped by Raze.

"You can't hit my toy, only I can punish her!" Raze told Rade and he backed off. Raze took Buttercup by the arm and dragged her away while Buttercup was screaming at him to let go.

"Now it's your turn Blossom" Rage said and carried her bridal style away with her struggling and trying to get away.

"Ok now the two strong ones are gone we can get ours" Rade said and tried to pick Bunny up but she struggled too hard so he got some ropes out of nowhere and tied her up. Bunny was dragged out of the room and all that was left was me. I was scared and shaking and he was laughing at me. I felt myself shrink smaller and smaller.

"Now Bubbles you won't make this hard on me right?" Rave gave me a scary glare and I shook my head.

"Good now follow" He motioned me to follow and I obeyed. I hope the girls are ok and I wish somebody is here to save us.

**Chu's POV**

Oh no the RowdyRude Boys got the girls. I panicked "What should I do… ah I need to tell the others!" I went to find my friends at the boys' house. When I found them I told them what I saw and Meow was thinking of a plan a Chirp looks worried. I thought of an idea "How about we get the RowdyRuff Boys help?" and they looked at me with shock that I would say that.

"Are you for real, No we can't do that we can't get those human involved into this situation!" Woof shocked. "Well they are already involved anyway." I defended myself. "She is right the boys are already pulled into this." Meow said while still thinking about the suggestion I made was good or not.

_On the surface_

**Blitz's POV**

It's been days since we saw the mermaids. The spirits have been checking on us time from time but today I haven't seen them yet. Maybe the will come later on in the day.

"Come on Blitz we have to go shopping since father gave us some money!" Butch called out.

"Ok I'm coming!" I yelled while running down the stairs. I saw my brothers and they were at the door.

"Wait for me!" I called out when they were about to close the door. I ran out just in time before the door hit me.

"You almost crushed me" I said panting

"You are slow and we _almost _crushed you so, we didn't" Butch said laughing at me. It's been so long since Butch ever laughed. He mostly smirked or grinned. Maybe it was the mermaids they made us happier. We would usually fight each other and sometimes don't even care except Brick he has to take care of us but, he doesn't like it.

"So what do we need?" I asked them and Brick holding four lists and he passed them to us. I looked at the list and went to get what we needed.

**Blossom's POV**

I was carried to the room by Rage. I was tired from struggling and he put me down on the bed.

"I know you found out our plan and I know you are going to try to escape from us so…" Rage wen towards me and I heard a 'click'. I look down and he put a bracelet on me. I can feel the evil aura from it. I pulled and tugged trying to take it off but it can come off.

"You can't take those off; it's made by the underwater witch." Rage said

"What?! Mer-people are forbidden there" I said with shock

"Yeah we also convinced her to teach us some dark magic" Rage said and flicked his risk at a vase and it exploded. That is powerful and since he has magic then his brother might have powers too. We must be very careful around these boys and I better warn the others.

"Haha you thought that was the only trick we learned then your wrong. So yes my brothers do have powers like me and you don't need to warn the others cause I bet you they will find out." Rage said and I looked at him shocked. He reads mines too!

"Yes I do" Rage answered.

"Stop reading my mine you pervert!" I yelled at him. He just put his hands up in defense and laughed. I never seen him laugh before and it's kinda cute…No Blossom he is your enemy and he wants the kingdom.

"So what are you doing here anyways?" I asked him and he stopped laughing and looked at me.

"To put the bracelet on you" Rage answered and I just looked at him dumfounded.

"This is your plan put these bracelets on and nothing else?" I asked him. I thought he was going to maybe make me do something embarrassing but I guess not.

"Yep what else are you thinking of?" He said and I looked at him like are-you-serious face.

"What's with the fac- Oh you thought I was going to do that? HAHA no why would we. We are the RowdyRude Boys not the Perverted Boys." He laughs and I blushed.

"Ok since your done you can leave now" I said looking strong and he walked towards the door. Wow he is listening but I still have a bad feeling he is going to do something. When he was almost out the door, he turned around and kissed me on the cheek and left. I stood there frozen, and then Brick's face showed up. My head was hurting so I went to the bed and lay down. "Who do I like Brick or Rage?" I asked myself and drifted into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg im soo tired after this and some say I upload fast. It mostly take me three to four days to write this much but this time it took me two! Please like and follow my story and still please check out my poll and profile. Thank you for reading! R&amp;R!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14:Bracelets

**Guys I'm sooo sorry I didn't upload on Friday! Can you guys forgive me I have lots of test and make-up test. I just joined a club called "the LOL club". The full name is "****_The League of Legend Club_****". I just download the game a few days ago and started playing it with my friends. I'm still a beginner and my gamer tag is ****_Amy BlackBlood_****. If u wanna play with me I'm fine with it. My brother typed pars of it. he wants to make it very funny. If I have any error, than I'm sorry. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PPGZ, RRBZ, or rowdyrudes. I only own my OC and plot. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Bracelets<strong>

**Buttercup's POV**

The boys left and I'm lying on the bed trying to process what happened. Rave just put a bracelet on me and left with a cookie in his hand. I walked out the door and found my sisters rooms. I don't know if I should go into them the boys might be there so I went to my personal GYM. I started punching the punching bag.

**Rave's POV**

"Sit down" I told Bubbles. Bubbles obeyed. I noticed that Bubbles was shaking and I knew that she will obey my command. I put on the bracelet on Bubbles while thinking if the others are having trouble putting on the bracelet. Once the bracelet was on I was about to leave until Bubbles asked in a scared voice "what am I going to do now?" "I don't really care what you do, but you can't interfere with our plan." I respond. And I left the room.

**Bunny's POV**

Rade was struggling to tie me to the chair. The first 30 minutes he strapped my arms and I tried to punch him but he caught my fist. The next 30 minutes strapped my other arm. Then another 30 minutes he strapped my leg but I kicked him in the jewels and Rade said in pain, "Ow my cupcakes." And Rade dropped to his knees and in my mind I said, "Yes bow down to me." 3 minutes later Rade finally got up from the kick in the jewels. "How did that feel? That's for tying me up." I said and he just came up to me and on guard in case I hit him again. He put the bracelet on my wrist and ran out the door.

**Rade's POV**

When I got up from the kick I was on my guard in case she kicks me again. I don't trust the ropes so I just put the bracelet on and ran out the door. I heard her scream at me to get back here. She is very scary.

**_With the spirits_**

**Chirps POV**

When we got to the boy's house they weren't there. We looked around to see any note or clue but there was nothing. "Where are they?" Chu asked. "Chirp go around town to see if they are there and report it back to us. Chu search in the woods and Woof will search in the beach and I will stay in here if they ever comeback." I nodded and went to town. After 30mins I saw the boys walking home with big bags of food and supplies. I flew over my friends and told them they are coming. We waited in the house and when we heard the door open we went towards it. Instead of the boys it was their father, he has a great big smirk and looked at us. "Hello…" he said and we somehow blacked out.

**Blitz's POV **

When we got home our dad was waiting for us. I thought he would go on one of his traveling things and leave us. The longest he has stayed with us was four days but it has been a week or two. I'm not saying that I want him to leave but I don't know but something says that something is weird about him.

**_The girls_**

**Blossom's POV **

When I got out of my room I went to the light blue room and saw Bubbles shaking on the bed and I ran to her. "What happened Bubbles?! What did he do to you?" I was worried about her since she is the weakest of all of us. "Blosso-m?" "I'm right here" "Blossom!" and she lounge forward at me, tackling me to the floor. "It was scary" She said crying on me. "He ordered me and he was scary" She cried more. "It's ok we will get out of this place. Let's find the others" I said helping her up and out to the hall.

When we got to the halls…Ahh! I was jumped and I fell over and landed on my butt. Bubbles were trying to keep her laugh in but failed. I turned to see Buttercup laughing like crazy at me.

"YOU SHOULD OF SEEN YOUR FACE!" she said still laughing hard on the ground. "HAHAHA very funny" I said sarcastically. "Ok stop laughing and let's find bunny to go to the human world where we are safe from bad things and the RowdyRude.

We began to walk and we saw Bunny's room we went inside and saw Bunny strapped into a chair. We saw a dark aura around her and then she stands up and broke all the ropes and started going rage mode.

**Buttercup's POV**

When we got to Bunny's room I saw Bunny snapped the ropes and went Rage mode. It took her a few minutes to notice us and went back to normal. What I always say "Don't go near Bunny in rage mode". We told her the plan of going to the human world and Blossom wrote a note to our parents saying that we will be traveling somewhere. After all that we left but when we tried to get out of the castle we got bounced back. We looked at the maids walking in and out perfectly fine but we can't.

"I think I know why" Blossom said. "Well I'm guessing it's these stupid bracelets they put on us!" I yelled out and Blossom nodded in agreement. I started to punch at the invisible force field but I was pushed back. "Why can't this break!?" I yelled out of frustration. "Buttercup stop you're going to hurt yourself" Bubbles said with teary eyes. I hate her teary eyes you can't say no to them.

**No one's POV**

"You want to go to the human world and have legs?" ? Voice came echoing.

The maids and butlers just continue their work like they can't hear him. "Who are you" Buttercup said. "I'm a wizard and I'm here to grant your wish" The voice said. The girls looked at each other and nodded "Ok but what do we need to do?" Blossom said and he answered…

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger<strong> **I'm really sorry I didn't update. :( I was too caught up in the game and HW. I'm going to try to make another story so look forward to it. please review and ask questions and the POLL. PLEASE VOTE! THANKS! R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15:Your Back!

**Hi everyone im sorry if I was late on uploading. I was distracted by other fanfictions I read. Im on fall break so I will update more often. Oh and if some of you don't know I have another storie called ****_Phantom Angel _up ****on my Profile and on Wattpad if you use it. that's why I haven't been updating much im working on two right now. I hope you check them out and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's I don't own the PPGZ or RRBZ or rowdyrudes. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Your back!<p>

**No One's POV**

The girls looked at each other and nodded "Ok but what do we need to do?" Blossom said. "Nothing!" And a figure jumped out of the shadows and landed on Buttercup and Bubbles fainted. "Hey! What the heck…Silverwing?!" Buttercup said in surprise. "Hi guys I'm back and I missed you Bunny!" Silverwing said hugging Bunny.

**Buttercup's POV **

"Nothing!" The voice started sounding cheerful and something tackled me down. "Hey! What the heck…Silverwing?!" I said surprised to see my younger sister. She went to the Mediterranean Sea to study her powers because they are very rare. She has the powers to make runes or enchantments/spells. She got off me and went to hug Bunny. She has a Black tail with metallic silver and silver eyes. Her Necklace is…Where is her necklace or pearl! "Hey Silverwing where is your pearl?!" I asked her and she blushed. "Don't tell me someone took your necklace too" Blossom face palmed. "Oh n-no… I just…umm…" she looked shy for some reason. "Just say it already!" I yelled. "Igaveittosomeone" She said I so fast it turned out to be one word but we can still understand it. "…What! Who did you give it to? Is he hot? Where is the pearl he supposed to give you?" Blossom asked.

**Bubble's POV**

I woke up from all the commotion. I saw Silverwing and swam to her and gave her a hug. Then they explained everything that I missed and I was happy my older sister found who she loved since she has been away from her family for so long. "I gave my pearl to a human. I heard he is coming here to see his brothers so I came with here to the Pacific." Silverwing said happily. Wait to a human! I know mom and dad will kill her if they found out.

_-Boys house- _

**Butch's POV**

I wanna see her again the spirits didn't came back to check on us. We thought it was weird. ~Ding Dong~ "Open the door Boomer!" I yelled I was too lazy to get it even though it was right there. "Ok coming!" Boomer yelled and heard a familiar voice. "Hey Bros did cha miss me?!" He yelled and I look to see Bone carrying lots of cool gems and gold. He went traveling around the world looking for artifacts. He just loves those things. Then when I saw a pearl around his neck I jumped up.

**Boomer's POV**

Butch jumped off the couch and he yelled "Where did you get that?!" I had to cover my ears. Brick and Blitz came out of their room to see what's going on. Then I saw a pearl that looks like a mermaid pearl (mermaid pearls sparkle at darkness and guide things to the light and it has a certain glow to it). Then I noticed that Brick and Blitz saw it too.

"Where did you get that?" Brick said pointing to the pearls around his neck. "This is the only item you can't have!" He said. "I know that but where did you get it? Is it by a mermaid?" Blitz asked and Bone seemed surprised. "H-How did you know" He shuddered. "Because we have it too" Brick said and he showed his out and we followed. "So you guys saw a mermaid too?" Bone asked and we nodded.

**Bone's POV**

Wow they seen mermaids too what since they got a pearls does that mean they love each other. Silvering is soo pretty I wonder if she is lonely back at the Mediterranean Sea.

After the talk I went to the beach and thought about the mermaid. While I was daydreaming someone tackles me from behind. I turn around to see my brothers.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked them and they took a seat next to me.

"Oh yeah I came to warn you dad has been acting weird around the pearls. You got to be careful to not let him know that you got one." Brick said to me. I wonder what's happened to dad. "Oh yeah I forgot to ask you does your mermaid friend have a spirit with her? Wait never mind only the princess have spirits" Blitz said. Wait only princesses have a spirit! "Wait she did have a spirit of a Hummingbird named Humm" I said and they looked at me. "I thought there were only four princesses!?"

Well after it pasted our bed time we went back. Once we opened the door we saw our dad. We quickly hide our pearls. "Hi Bone I heard you came back" he said with an evil smirk. It was creepy "Hi d-dad I'm b-back" I said shuddering in fear. I pretend to yawn and my brother copied me "I think we better get some sleep Good Night!" We yelled and ran upstairs to our room and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's all and check out my other books! oh if you don't know who is Sliverwing (Full name: Black-Silverwing) she is my OC and her details are on my profile page. Thanks! R&amp;R!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Humans

**Hi everybody hope you check out my other story and this story is a bit longer and I didn't read over it so if you don't understand it then tell me. im watching anime while doing this that's why. so here is another chapie. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the PPGZ or RRBZ or RowdyRudes. Only My own OC's thanks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Humans<p>

**Blossom's POV **

Well since Silverwing is back and mom and dad went to a meeting somewhere we sneaked out of the castle. The castle is boring unless you are talking about the library. The library has cool books and even Buttercups like it there. Not because of the books but the secret passages in it. One that leads outside to the garden, the one to our kitchen, and the one to the dungeon are the ones we found but there are a lot more. We went up to the surface and we went to the rocks. We started to play around it. It has been a long time since we **_all_** played together here.

**Bubble's POV**

I was about to tear up when Silverwing had a very dangerous and law breaking idea. "How about we go to the surface world to see what's up there?" Silverwing said. Me and my sisters looked at each other and we had worried faces.

"I don't think so it's a very bad idea. We already did that once and we got in very big trouble." I said because lots of things happened after that.

"Oh come on the teacher told me to practice my powers so I can control it better. Since I learned how to turn water creatures into humans why not use it?" Silverwing said.

**Buttercup's POV**

Wow that's cool she can turn water creatures into human. "But it only last 3 days and 2 nights" Silverwing said.

"Well that's enough to last us" I said. I wanted to see Butch's face when he sees me human. I evil grinned and my sisters' sweat dropped.

"Ok but try not to get caught and don't tell anyone our identity" Blossom said and Silverwing drew a symbol on our hand and chanted. We started glowing and flew to land.

**_-Boys-_**

**Butch's POV**

It was morning and dad said something we will never forget before he went somewhere and I'm on the couch watching TV.

**-Flashback-**

"Boys I have awesome news for you" Our dad said

"What is it?" We asked. We weren't excited because we had a bad feeling about it

"You got fiancés they are very pretty girls that wants to meet you" Father said and

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" We said together shocked. I don't want a slut to be my wife I want her and I know you know how I mean, Buttercup.

**-Flashback End-**

I was bored to death so I thought I would take a walk around the forest near the cliffs. Then I saw the green mermaid so I ran back to the house and told my brothers.

"What!" they yelled and stumbled down the stairs. "Hurry up or you will miss them!" I yelled and I ran out followed by my brothers' even Bone.

When we got down we saw 5 balls of light and we covered our eyes since we don't want to be blind.

**Boomer's POV**

When the lights disappeared there were 5 girls standing there. A Black haired girl in pigtails with silver colored eyes and it looks like she was wearing a black no sleeve hoodie with a silver skull on the back and it looks like it had two ears stuck to it with a black skirt. The next girl also had black hair an inch past her shoulders. She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts plus a cap and looked a lot like a boy. Then there was a red bow girl with orange hair that went to her waist. She had on a pink long sleeve with a white heart in the middle and little hearts surrounding it with a white skirt. Then there is a light brown hair girl that has a side ponytail. She has light purple eyes and is wearing white t-shirt with a dark purple no sleeve jacket and short jeans. Then a last a blond that looks exactly like Bubbles. Sky blue eyes and she was wearing a school uniform with a light blue plaid skirt. (I'm sorry I'm not into fashion so if you don't think some clothes go together or should be changed tell me ok)

"Hey boys how have you been?" the blue one called to us and we walked towards them and the pearls began to glow. Wait it began to glow that means they are the mermaids.

"Hi Boomer" Bubbles ran up to me and gave me a hug and I blushed.

**Brick's POV**

When I saw Blossom I was almost drooling because first she is very pretty with her sparkling hair and second she is human. I went to her and she was blushing and hugged me. I missed her so much. I just acted without thinking and kissed her cheek (yay good job brick) and I blushed. My brothers and her sisters looked at me wide eyed. WHY DID I DO THAT! AHHH I BET SHE WONT LIKE ME :'0!

My brothers are still staring at me! They are staring at me. I ran into a cave near the beach. And I hide behind a rock curled up in a ball. "I'm so stupid" I said to myself. I used my hat to hide my face. "You're not stupid, Brick" I heard Blossom say. I looked up and saw her panties so I quickly look back down and I was very red. "What is it?" She asked me. "N-Nothing" I said and I was shuddering a bit till she knew what I was talking about. She quickly sat down so I don't have to look up again. "S-Sorry" I said and she came closer to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I looked into her cherry blossom eyes and she kissed me on the lips. Then we walked out to see that my brothers weren't there. "Oh I forgot to tell you, your brothers and my sisters went to the town to check things out." She said and I nodded.

**Blossom's POV**

We went to the town and it was soo cool! I saw soo many things that I wanted to buy. Then a miracle I saw a library. I dragged Brick to the library and we read some books till my stomach growled. "Haha it looks like I haven't eaten anything…" I said then I saw a candy shop. I've always wonder what candy taste like.

"Hey brick lets go and get some candy I wanna try some" I said and he nodded. When we got there it looks like heaven everything was soo cute. There was a flower shaped one and oh a bunny and a swirly candy on a stick. "OMG I wanna try them all" I said.

"I will buy you some but not all" He said I was a bit sad but at least I get to eat some. I get to choose so I picked a pink strawberry one and a chocolate flower and some things that are called lollipops and strawberry shortcake. After he left me to buy some drink called soda I tried the strawberry shortcake till three 13yr old boys came up to my table.

"Hey babe wanna go have fun?" The leader said and I was a bit scared. I wish Brick was here, No I need to stand up for myself. "Sorry I'm a-already waiting for someone" I said trying not to shudder.

"Oh they aren't that important right, come on lets go" He grabbed my arm so hard I flinched.

"HEY LET GO OF MY GIRL!" finally Brick is here. Brick ran up to the leader and threw a can at him so hard that he fell and got a bloody nose. Brick grabbed my arm and ran. I flinched a bit because the other guy holds it so hard it became red. After we reached back to the house he let go and apologized for leaving me behind. Then he saw my hand and he went inside and use these cloths to bandage it, we merpeople use seaweed.

After I heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Bone covered in mud and dirt with a few scratches and Silverwing depressed. After an hour or so the others came back they said they went to the zoo. At least they had a good time.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that's all for now Thanks! R&amp;R!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17: SilverwingAmy's Nightmares

**Hey guys sorry for updating soo late and_ its almost my B-day_! oh and Happy late New Year! 2015! i was busy with my other books and manga + Anime. please check out my wattpad account. im trying to do a story based on pictures i made from manga creator. its ongoing but hope you like all my books! i hope you guys keep reviewing and like and favorite it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: SilverwingAmy's nightmare

**Silverwing's POV**

"Silverwing can you tell me what happened and why is Bone beat up?" They asked me while Bone is resting his room being tended by Boomer and Miyako. I took a deep breath and tried not to cry and started remembering what happened.

**-Flashback-**

"Hey Bone what should we do?" "I don't know Amy" and he smirked. "I thought you had forgotten the name you gave me" he just smiled at me and we walked around the city a bit. I was soo excited to play on the human world! He too me to the fountain in the center of the city and splashed me with water and I splashed him back but a security guard came and we made a run for it.

"That was close and we could have been in big trouble!" I yelled at him.

"Haha don't be like that we didn't get caught and even if we do get caught I will protect you." I blushed and turned away. He squeezed my cheeks and I started chasing after him still blushing.

"Hey wait come back here!" after chasing him around for soo long I saw a place called an 'Arcade' and it looks like everybody was having fun. I looked at Bone with a puppy dog face.

"What is it Amy?" He asked and I told him I wanted to go to arcade! And we got tokens and started playing. It was soo fun! It wasn't like the ocean and I want to stay here forever! "Nooo you beat me again!" Bone cried out. "Now you have to buy me the things you call ice cream!" I said and he nodded and went to get some while I'm playing around the arcade. I earn myself soo many tickets that you can get the most top prizes. I went to look for Bone because I used all my tokens. While looking for Bone and carrying all the tickets around I saw some little kids got bullied and the bully took all their tickets. I went to them while they were crying and I gave half of my tickets to them.

"Thanks Onee-chan(Japanese for big sister)" and they ran off. When I started walking around again and I bumped into the kid that was bulling the kids before.

"Hey I saw you helped those kids I bullied and I can see that you have a lot of tickets. Why don't we combine our tickets and get the top prizes?" he said.

"Sorry but I don't wanna combine my tickets with a person who steals them" I told him and started to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me outside into the ally.

"How dare you say no to the king of the arcade. I'm the best game player in this whole town and you dare to not to take the offer I gave you" he pinned me to the wall and I glared at him.

"huh trying to be tough huh, well it ain't working on me." he took out his cell phone and called some people here. I was kinda scared since I'm not as powerful as Buttercup but I don't intend to show it.

"Hey let go of her!" I heard someone yell and they turned to Bone. He threw the ice cream at their faces. They turned at him charged at him with a bat but he dodged it and punched the guy in the face. Wow he is strong and kinda cool…after a few mins he beat up 4 guys and all that was left was the leader and I can feel him shaking. He grabbed me and holds out a knife at my throat. Bone was looking at me worried and just dropped his head. The guys that were just beaten up got up and started beating up Bone. Bone started spitting out blood and he was bruised all over and I started feeling scared.

I started struggling and kicking but it had no effect. They stopped and Bone was on the floor not moving. I started shaking in fear.

"B-Bone hey get up and stop faking" this can't be true "you…you said you are going to protect me!" I screamed and I felt everything disappear and I was falling into darkness. I felt soo much power.

"Hey what's happening to her?" I felt myself being released by the guy and the only thing I can hear is 'Kill them, Kill them they hurt your friend, Kill them and you will feel better'. No I can't do this but my body is moving on its own everything paused and I blacked out.

When I regain my consciousness I found myself in park and Bone next to me. I was full of scratches and blood. I cant remember what happened or how I got here but when I saw Bone I went and carried him home.

**-Flashback End-**

"Who are they?! I'm going to beat them up till they get into a coma!" Buttercup and Butch both said at the same time. "I don't know who they were but I remembered how they like." I was still shaking in fear from the memory. "How do they look like Silverwing!?" Buttercup asked me in anger.

"How about we watch some TV?" and Bunny turned on the TV. When I was about to answer the question the reporter cut me off and I saw the 4 guys that attacked Bone and the leader dead on the floor in the same alleyway. I started panicking my memory was hazy but I remember stabbing the leader. I was scared and I everyone disappeared and I saw everyone pointing at me and calling me a monster and to kill me. I screamed and ran out of the house.

**Bunny's POV **

I saw the guys on TV and I wondered who did it. I looked over at Silverwing and she looks scared and then she just screamed and ran out of the house. "AMY!" I called out to her and tried to follow but I lost her in the town. "Amy!" I called out but no reply. I went back home and everybody was worried but mostly Bone who just walked out the room.

"What happened?" he looked worried "Where's Amy? I mean Silverwing?" he was leaning on the wall for support. "She disappeared" he was in shock but it wasn't really because she was gone but the TV which showed the guys. He saw it and fell to his knees.

"Amy…she..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so i will try to keep it going and i hope you keep reading ok! Thanks! R&amp;R! -Amy<strong>


	18. Chapter 18: The Past of Amy? Part 1

**Hey guys hope you like the last chapter and i will try to constantly post chapters if i have little homework. please tell me if there is a story you want me to update cause its hard for me to choose. soo this chapter is all about my OC and hope you like her. Enjoy! -Amy**

**Disclaimer: i dont own the PPGZ or RRBZ only my OC**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: The Past of Amy?<p>

**Amy's POV**

"What happened?! Did I do _that_ to the kids?" I can't remember. When I woke up I had blood on my hands and that memory… Ahhh…my head it hurts when I try to remember. I walked around town trying to clear my mind and to calm down. "How come I can't remember?" I whispered to myself. I walked around more and I ended up in the ally. "What how did I ended up here?"

"Hey girly wanna play with me?" I guy in front of me grabbed my arms when I turned away. "Hey let go!" I yelled at him and he was getting closer to my face. He reeked of alcohol and I got scared and some memory started coming back. My head hurts like heck and I let out a scream of pain and the man dropped me and ran away. I can feel the darkness trying to get me and I started running.

"I don't want this please someone HELP!" I thought and it felt like I have been running forever but it never ends. I gave up and sat down with my knees up and my face buried in my arms. I started sobbing and a memory of when I was little came to me.

When I was little I use to hang out at the meeting table and hide under it but one day, my parents had a meeting and I overheard them talking about me. I was what they called a dark child. I had powers different from normal mermaids. It was so powerful that it can wipe out the whole world. They said I would be sent away to train my powers and might die in the process but what I had think they ment was to send me away to die. I didn't want to leave my sisters so I told myself if don't awoken my powers then I can't do bad things but it never came true.

It was when I my powers had awoken. It was earlier then my sisters and the a little spirit named Humm, She was a hummingbird and she had black wings with silver tips. I met her when I was little and she said she was lost. I helped her and when i picked her up I felt the power and I saw a vision. It was me and I was killing everybody and everybody was swimming away. The humans fished me out and started doing experiments on me but in result I killed everybody in the world. I was alone in the dark.

I snapped out of it when Humm tried to calm me down. Me and Humm went back to the castle and I started playing with her and showing her some of my things. But then one of the maids came in and screamed once she saw Humm. She thought it was a bad spirit and started whacking it with a fish that just swam by.

"Stop it I order you!" I keep trying to get the maid away from Humm and explained to her it's a land creature. Then Humm fell on the floor from the chase. She was tired from the trip to get here before getting lost. I was mad and I felt the powers in my hand and I hold out my hand to her and a dark ball came out of my hand and hit her making her hit the wall. The fish she was using swam away.

I was scared and I looked at the mirror and my tail, eyes, and pearl were black and my hair was a dark grey. They were not the pretty silver tail I use to have and my pearl was also pure pitch black. Humm tried to fly to me and I was scared of not myself but the future. Humm helped calm me and my appearance changed back to normal. "W-What happened to me Humm? It has never been like this." ~BANG~

The door shot open and my father and mother came in to see me and Humm but also the unconscious maid. Mother and father ran to me to see if I was hurt while the maids went and checked the maid I just knocked out. Then some of the maids came to me and was shocked and took a step back.

"What is it mother? Why are the maids backing up?" I was scared to find out but I know you cant run away from the truth. They looked at me with teary eyes and lied to me. "There is nothing wrong with our beautiful daughters" and I saw my sisters at the door way and they ran to hug me.

"Mom I have something to tell you…I'm going to go train my powers." My mother was shock and told me not to go but "I want to and its ok mother I will try my best to not die." I hugged her and I went to my room to pack up. I told my family good bye and I went on the fast expressways to get there faster (A/N the expressways she was talking about is like what the turtles traveled in the movie the finding Nemo).

When I got there I met a lot of strange creatures and Mermaids and merman. I've never been this far from my kingdom before and I was kinda scared. I met the witch that will help me, she was beautiful but yet harsh. I had to train for hour of training but I always have the night off. I would always go up to the surface rocks to sing the hardest mistakes (by I see stars ft. Cascade Pope).

_So many reasons to live  
>I need to let them show<br>I've made the hardest mistakes  
>I need to let them go<em>

I'll be there with you 'til the end's upon us  
>when our eyes collide, I know you well<br>Your stare sees directly through me

Let yourself go  
>This is the only time to feel alive<br>This brings me out to you and I'll say

I'll scream it until my heart comes out of my chest  
>And leave it to the music to transcend the rest<br>This life is just a perfect fit

So many reasons to live  
>I need to let them show<br>I've made the hardest mistakes  
>I need to let them go<p>

I'll be there with you 'til the end's upon us  
>when our eyes collide, I know you well<br>Your stare sees directly through me

Let yourself go  
>This is the only time to feel alive<br>This brings me out to you and I'll say

I'll scream it until my heart comes out of my chest  
>And leave it to the music to transcend the rest<br>This life is just a perfect fit

I'll scream it until my heart comes out of my chest  
>And leave it to the music to transcend the rest<br>This life is just a perfect fit

Just when I finish singing I saw a boy with darkish grey hair and black eyes but not evil but soft and kind in the shore with me. We were both staring at each other for a long time and finally he broke the silence.

"I…I like your voice…its soo umm… p-pre…" his face was red. Oh no does he have a cold? I put my hand on his forehead to check the temperature. He has a fever and I was kinda scared my powers might affect him since I'm not fully in control nof my powers yet. "Umm…are you ok?" I asked him and he passed out. Oh no I bet my powers did affect him!

Ok the song chant what was it umm…

Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the Fates' design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine…

I checked his temperature and it returned back to normal. I went back in the water just to make sure I don't hurt him again. After about a few minutes he woke up and he looked around he saw me in the water (5 yards apart). "Are you ok?" I called out to him. He sweat dropped and walked into the water while I swam back every time he gets closer.

"Why are you avoiding me? I won't hurt you." I stopped and said "it's not that you won't hurt me but me hurting you. I'm scared…" he came up to me and…

* * *

><p><strong>I dont know if you think this is a short chapter but please tell me in the reviews and i will try to make them longer. Thanks! R&amp;R!<strong>

**P.S. i got the song lyrics from these websites:**

**_I see stars- Hardest mistakes by [ft casscade pope] _**

Read more at i-see-stars/the-hardest-mistakes-lyrics/#iEEz4cfAAzSUGqXk.99

**_Tangled- healing song _**

.


End file.
